cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Tamani's Daughters
Content Author: Unknown Tamani's daughters are a swarm of Goblins, the result of Tamani the Goblin being impregnated multiple times by a male or hermaphrodite Champion. Most of them are green, but some of them are pale blue-gray or yellow, as per the effects of Goblin ale. They only become an encounterable enemy once Tamani has given birth to 24 daughters (and she gives birth to 2-7 daughters a pregnancy, or 5-12 for the Champion with the Marae's Gift - Stud perk). They, like Tamani, are encountered in the Forest or Deepwoods. Every 4th day, one of them dies if 40 or more are alive. If the Champion has never encountered them, all daughters beyond the 30th die, only leaving at most 30 for their first encounter. Because of the corrupt nature of Goblins, Tamani's daughters are not only unbothered by the idea of incest, but actively seek out their father to become pregnant by him, presumably due to Tamani's own pleased comments about how fertile he is. When the Champion first encounters them, he is given the option to fight them, play dumb, take charge and have sex with them, or submit to them and let them rape him. Playing dumb causes them to angrily turn around and wander off, as they believe the Hero isn't their father and so not the one they want to have sex with. Once he has had sex with them, though, he can no longer play dumb; they now know for a fact that the Champion is their father. Tamani's daughters are a very tough battle, as they have much higher hit points and damage than even Tamani and they are strongly resistant to lust-raising attacks. Ther Champion who beats them with high lust can rape them; this causes the same sex scene as willingly taking them up on their offer for sex. If they lose, though, they are given a unique scene where they are dragged into the cave where Tamani and her daughters live to be placed into an elaborate machine that pours sex-enhancing chemicals up their anus even as their penises are fiercely milked of cum. Then the Champion blacks out. They come to in a forest clearing with a note from Tamani, stating that she rescued him from her daughters' cave only because he's her favorite breeder, and warning him to stand up to them, because next time she might let them keep him. The Champion who has sex with Tamani's daughters gains +1 to both Libido and Corruption, the former presumably due to the concentrated chemicals they use in their orgy, the latter due to partaking in incest. If the Champion fights Tamani's daughters, there is a chance that Tamani will show up; she doesn't seem to have any effect on the battle, as she simply waits in the background, but she does change the sex scenes slightly. If the Hero wins and rapes the group, she comments about how she won't be able to control them if the Champion keeps breeding more of them. If the Champion loses, she begins to hypnotize them with a mind-controlling chemical, working to convince them that they are her submissive "husband". This also results in the sapping of the Hero's Strength and Intelligence. Tamani's daughters cannot be encountered by the Champion if female and genderless. If male or herm, they have lost all of their cocks somehow, they must at least regrow one to meet them. Their level and HP vary depending on how many were born and this is not capped, eventually making them the highest level opponent the Champion may face if they breed nonstop with a very horny Tamani! They have a base level of 8, base HP of 160, gain 15 HP every 2 of them and gain a level every 20 of them. At level 29, the massive gang of "107 goblins" (429 daughters) will have miraculous features and a whopping 3370 HP! Taking them down by lust at this point isn't a bad idea... (The game will stop messing with their description once the Champion meets more than 60 of them.)